


The Dichotomy of Sugar and Spice

by loeycifer (hyunchanee_exo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe - College/University, Feminization of Genitals Kink, M/M, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/loeycifer
Summary: It's all sugar when Chanyeol and Baekhyun are in public for their schoolmates to see, and it's all spice once they are all alone.





	The Dichotomy of Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and honestly just an excuse to write something filthy so... please enjoy somehow lol
> 
> Also, this is for my bestfriend @mysunchen who shares the same braincells as I do :3

In the prestigious Ekseo University within the Institute of Arts and Sciences, the usually reserved and academically-invested students find joy in fondly talking about certain things in between their hectic class schedules at the rarest opportunity of leisure. Parties, alcohol, discounted grocery items, midnight sales – and their most favorite topic to discuss, the golden couple of the school. 

“There,” a boy among the clump of onlookers quietly points at the famous pair meters ahead, both standing in the presence of each other with cups of coffee in hand. There is that casual yet timid air surrounding them, one thing that has everyone going crazy over them.

There is just something endearing about watching two equally gorgeous boys interact, all shy glances, messy hair, low whispers, proximities cutting between them and subtle flirting, only the slightest bit obvious by interpretation of their body language and skin contact. If their scents weren't masked for decency, everyone would have already confirmed their relationship. But the mystery is the thrill, and it is what makes them the butt of curiosity.

It is a jab to their hearts in the most satisfying way.

“Byun Baekhyun, a first year political science major. An omega, the cutest boy of his batch,” one specifically jubilant girl points out at the smaller one of the two, who laughs out loud at what the other says in such an adorable way that it has the onlookers feeling giggly and happy despite the looming idea of finals approaching them.

“His soft smiles and cute eye crinkles just make you either want to tuck him into bed or bed him – pleasuring him with a cuddle.”

They all quietly laugh, cheeks flushed red at the innuendo.

“Baekhyun is eyecandy, but Chanyeol is a dream,” another boy sighs, eyes glazed as they roam over his tall figure. “_The_ Park Chanyeol, a third year major in literature, top of his batch for two consecutive years. An alpha yet he is the sweetest man you will ever meet, and we can all agree that having our hearts broken by him would be such a privilege that will remain in our history for years to come. 

But of course, we won’t be having a taste of that when Baekhyun’s got him wrapped around his pretty fingers.”

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun are not really a couple – or at least, that is what they say every time fellow students interrogate them and try to pull out pieces of truths about their relationship. They are both easygoing, chill, laidback and basically just like every other student in the university, and along with their insistent choice to be subtle about what they actually are, the students choose to let them be rather than pressure them especially since they already find satisfaction in seeing them all cute and affectionate at the smallest degree.

Sugar is how everyone perceives them, and that is all that they will be able to obtain from them.

They can all gawk and stare all they want in worship or in jealousy, but what they do is none of their business.

“You like the thing I sent you?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and laughs in that pretty way of his – well, that’s in Chanyeol’s opinion who dumbly thinks everything he does is pretty but he also knows that almost everyone in school would agree.

“Yes sunbae, I definitely liked that cat selfie of yours that you literally _ framed _ ,” Baekhyun says in mockery. “You’re handsome, but I don’t think I appreciate the fact that I will have to explain to people who come over for group studies at my dorm why I have that picture of yours. It’s not like we’re a _ couple, _after all."

Baekhyun is sheepish and cute and everything precious but he’s also a sly little tease who likes to play around with Chanyeol whenever he gets the chance, completely disregarding the fact that he is an alpha and is older than him in his little games.

Chanyeol steps in closer, as if they are not already. He takes pride in how Baekhyun is still strongly affected by him despite his spunk, evident in the way his bright eyes cloud darkly as he presses his lips together abruptly with a flicker of his tongue. 

“Let’s save you the trouble by moving you into my dorm.”

“Ahhhh sunbae, that’s so scandalous! An alpha and omega living together?!” Baekhyun feign shock at the _ vulgarity _of the suggestion. “We aren’t even a couple to begin with, why are you asking me to live with you? That’s inappropriate!"

Chanyeol chuckles in amusement at his antics.

“The only inappropriate thing here is that mouth being all naughty and irksome again.”

Baekhyun is excited, obvious in the way he fidgets with his fingers and move his weight from foot to foot.

“What’s the appropriate way to use this mouth, then?”

Chanyeol shrugs nonchalantly. Baekhyun finds him cool for being apathetic whenever he toys with him like this.

“How about we give you the trial experience?” 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, amused.

“Changing the topic, hmm? But okay, let’s hear what you’ve got to say.”

The taller leans down, lips close to Baekhyun’s ear. He is not whispering, but his voice is low and soothing that it travels deep to touch the recessive parts of the smaller’s being.

“I’m talking about staying at the dorm with me. A weekend over and then decide.”

Baekhyun has the audacity to blush again, playing innocent once more.

“Oh but sunbae, we are not even a couple yet.”

* * *

Behind everybody's back, behind the wholesome sugar that everyone thinks they have and the laidback vibes they radiate, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are no different from your typical young adult high on hormones, spurred on by this intense attraction for one another, the inevitable clash of human biology between an alpha and omega. It explodes when they get stuck in one small space, closed off from the outside world. Within this new world, they can explore past the boundaries of what they have.

The sugar gets lost, replaced by spice.

"I love you, let's have sex."

Baekhyun laughs before moaning in complete pleasure, burying his face into Chanyeol's neck. They are on his ridiculously large bed in his luxurious dorm located off campus, side by side, both naked with no inhibition. The taller's fingers are buried deep into Baekhyun's ass, soaking up the wetness inside him while the omega has his slender fingers around his erect cock, just slightly stimulating because he is too distracted of the brewing storm inside of him.

"T-That's where we're leading to, right?" Baekhyun purrs, kissing Chanyeol's chest as he adds on the violent collection of lovebites across the alpha's skin. 

"Can't wait until we graduate," Chanyeol rumbles, fingers expertly pushing in and out of the tight ring of muscle in a slow yet sure pace, bringing forth more and more of the slick at every thrust. He's kind enough to let Baekhyun make a whole mess on his bed, his slick making a huge spot across the fabric beneath him. 

"I can have you as my official legal mate, then we can have all the pups we want."

Baekhyun cries out as he shakes, insides sensitive by now. "I-I'd love that… I'd love to be with you…"

It's a strange time to be all sentimental.

"Of course you would, you _ should _," Chanyeol says. "But right now, I will settle on breeding your pussy for practice, to ensure I remember the deepest parts of you properly in preparation for when I'll finally be able to knock you up."

Baekhyun screams out, delirious as Chanyeol suddenly pumps his fingers fast. They are so thick and fills him up so good that it just makes him leak so _ so _ much to the point that it almost seems like he's having a pseudo-heat, one caused specifically by Chanyeol who now knows his way around Baekhyun's body. He moves his hips, greedy and desperate for more, wanting friction or something bigger, he's not quite sure.

Maybe both, since he demands nothing but everything from Chanyeol.

His voice pitches higher when Chanyeol latches his lips over one of Baekhyun's nipples. His breasts are small yet plump and round, deserving of Chanyeol's mouthwork. He sucks on them, tongue flicking over the nubs. It quickly sends Baekhyun further into insanity, making him sob at how intense the pleasure circulating around his body is.

"I-I'm gonna fucking cum sunbae–" Baekhyun whimpers helplessly, crying so pitifully yet it awakens this desire in Chanyeol to make him cry more. 

Like a fucking sadist.

"Sh-Shit!" Baekhyun screams, tensing as his hands curl into fists when Chanyeol pushes his thighs spread over the bed then he begins to slide his cock into the wetness, all sloppy and filthy. Despite the maddening pleasure, Baekhyun's eyes are stuck on watching the way the cock inches into him, slowly spreading out his muscles to accommodate his size. It’s so lewd that it makes him even wetter, body responding to the feeling of wanting more of that inside him. 

"This pussy is gonna drain me dry," Chanyeol moans out loud. "It's so tight, I think I'm gonna cum already."

"Sunbae, fuck me properly," Baekhyun whines, pushing himself up by his elbows as he moves his hips voluntarily over Chanyeol's cock. In amazement, the alpha just sits there, watching the omega give in to his urges and fucks himself on Chanyeol, turning all needy as he starts whining.

"That's so lewd, baby do you see that?" Chanyeol coos. His cock is so wet from inching in and out of Baekhyun's ass, sticky and glistening with omega slick that has their movements turning all smooth and easy.

"I'm horny, I'm so horny," Baekhyun complains, now settling on a bouncing pace as he reaches down for his own cock, pumping it for more stimulation. Chanyeol bites his lip, getting harder as he watches in a mesmerized silence at how Baekhyun's breasts move at every move.

"Fuck me properly sunbae, please," Baekhyun sobs, begging in desperate need for more. "Wreck me, come on. Make me go crazy."

Chanyeol loves Baekhyun. It can be more on lust at times, but he genuinely cares for him as his omega, his mate. He wants nothing but the best for him.

And so, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun steady down and starts fucking him wildly into the bed, pure animalistic instincts taking over to give what his mate wants. His mouth latches on his breasts once more, showering them with attention as he rocks against his body. 

“I’d fuck you like this forever,” Chanyeol groans in pleasure. “You feel so good, hot as hell down here.”

It's around only the sixth thrust when Baekhyun cries out and finally cums, squirting all over Chanyeol's cock. He wets the alpha's groin, making it all even dirtier as every thrusts causes the wetness to splash all over, getting everywhere.

"You're a fucking delight," Chanyeol groans, throwing Baekhyun's legs over his shoulders and jackhammering him hard with his still terribly hard cock. He watches, enamoured of Baekhyun and everything about him. He isn't just fucking him senseless – Chanyeol is making love to Baekhyun, and fucking him hard is his physical rendition of showing Baekhyun how much he truly loved and cared for him.

"I love you, fuck me hard," Baekhyun groans, as if to answer Chanyeol's thoughts before pulling him down for a kiss.

And Chanyeol would do everything for Baekhyun.

* * *

The older students are delighted to find Baekhyun waiting in the hallways, looking absolutely cute in an oversized black hoodie that strangely looks familiar (and I oop–). He has a brown bag in his hands, and he looks nervous for some reason.

"I wonder who's he waiting for?" the onlookers joke, knowing _ exactly _who the cute first year is waiting for.

And not too long later, Baekhyun perks up to greet Chanyeol, who approaches him with a distant aura.

"Still angry I won't share a dorm with you?" Baekhyun smiles at him tiredly, and Chanyeol almost gives in. 

He can't resist Baekhyun, after all.

"Not really," Chanyeol shrugs.

"I know you are," Baekhyun grins, tilting his head to the side. "I made you lunch, though. Will it suffice as an apology?"

Chanyeol pouts, a sight that has the onlookers melting, even more so when he finally smiles and reaches out for Baekhyun's gift.

When Baekhyun steps forward to hand it to him, his knees suddenly give in and he falls, but not before Chanyeol quickly grabbing him.

"Sunbae…" Baekhyun whines, grabbing on to the front of Chanyeol's clothes. 

"This is my fault, isn't it?" the taller says, looking shaken. 

Baekhyun nods, smiling apologetically at him even if he shouldn't.

"Ah dammit," Chanyeol says, rolling his eyes as he kisses Baekhyun's forehead and hauls him up in his arms. 

The onlookers start to panic, giddy at the abundance of public affection as they watch Chanyeol carry Baekhyun down the hall, probably heading to the clinic. Baeehyun's condition momentarily alarms them but quickly flies away, and they are left with being all giddy and excited.

"It's a gold mine!" they shout in glory. "A gold mine of flocculence!"

If they could smell the scent of Chanyeol on Baekhyun and knew about how they bedded each other all through the weekend, they'd be screaming about a gold mine of concupiscence instead.


End file.
